convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucifer Anghelscu
Lucifer Anghelscu is a character original to the Murder Series. He made his Murder début in the series of short stories, ''The Lightbringer Chronicles''. He is also involved in the short stories Avalon Interlude and Witch Hunter. He currently works as an agent of the Coalition, who rests in between his missions at the Torch. Canon A member of the Burial Agency of the Vatican special forces divisions, dealing primarily with monsters. Of the rank "Executioner", his primary responsibility is the neighborhood of Hell's Kitchen and surrounding neighborhoods in New York City, alongside his fellow Executioners. They are sanctioned to act as diplomats and agents of the Church's Will, as well as assassins if the need arises. Lucifer is a special case, tolerated among their number for what he brings to the table, backed by members of the Tribunal who have decided to allow him life and purpose. He received his training in early years in Texas under a Damphir huntress who taught him to use his gifts and in later years, among the Swiss Guard and Section XIII training camp. He is well trained in the use of the Burial Agency's signature weapons, but in the end crafted one all of his own. In normal form, it looks merely like a sword handle without a blade which he keeps in his sleeve. His universe like others, is one where a number of divergent universes and people coexist. Much like the one where Agent Harker and Orlando of the Torch hails from. After his first multiverse experience, his entire goal had been to head home, wherever that may have been. From the Wasteland World he travelled, seeking news of a witch who could tear the walls down between worlds. From there after discovering she could not help him, they decided to travel together and found passage to lead him home. What he discovered was nothing but shadows and grieved, he fell into a slump. Later after managing to come out of it, when Elizabeth was in danger they soon attracted the Coalition's attention who sought to recruit them. Lucifer accepted on condition he would be used for very particular missions. Somewhere, out there was at least one person who might know what happened to their world. And if he has to kill every devil in Hell to find her and demand answers, so be it. Pre-Murder The Lightbringer Chronicles After the events of a prior adventure involving other multiversal heroes and villains, Lucifer ended up on a world that was not his own, unlike his other comrades. Seeking a way home, Lucifer learns about the state of the multiverse where the Murder Games take place. The Coalition, the various Murder Games and following a lead, he pays for a one-way ticket to the Fallout World. Avalon Interlude The Torch Witch Hunter Plot Involvement The Lightbringer Chronicles Lightbringer Upon the train, Lucifer is accosted by two Paladins of the Brotherhood of Steel for attacking a group of their initiates a town behind, done in retaliation of their treatment of a synthetic waitress. The train enters a tunnel and Lucifer takes advantage of the sudden darkness to attack, succeeding and jumping off the train after knocking both unconscious. Grumbling, he walks off for the closest town, lamenting inwardly its going to be a long hike. The Man in Black Chapter two describes the world of Fallout, this time from the point of view of Piper Wright. A field reporter of Diamond City, whose dream is to be the chronicler of her world during this time of extensive change. Following her instincts, she comes to the town of Mercy. A homestead of settlers chosen for one of the experimental Eden garden greenhouses, as well as an area where the railroad will eventually come through. One evening, as she's sitting on her house roof, doing her notes she sees Lucifer wandering into town, dusty and tired from the road. When they accidentally make eye contact, she's startled to see his eyes glowing red in the dim light. He breaks eye contact, moving to arrange lodgings. Piper says to herself this has the makings of a good story. The Bat and the Bull A month has passed since Lucifer has come to Mercy. During that time, he's made himself useful. He herds Brahmin, watches the children and plays their games as well as protect the town and their inhabitants from the varmints that haunt the Wastelands. Popular among the town, the only one suspicious is Piper Wright who feels something is off about him. The only strange thing is that every Sunday night, he vanishes and returns by dawn to Mercy. The town doctor, who Piper confides in shares her view on Lucifer and claims 'there's blood in his past', whatever it may be, basing his claim off his wide experience of such people. Deciding to follow him one Sunday night, Piper prepares a motorbike and two miles out of town, is startled when Lucifer suddenly runs beyond anything humans are capable. A look at her speedometer shows he's keeping a thirty mile per hour run, which ends in him leaping off a cliff and frustrating Piper, as she can't follow him. His destination isn't far however and consequently, Piper becomes a witness to what he does Sunday nights as a camp site full of Caesars Legion members are butchered and drained dry by Lucifer, to her horror. When he returns, she holds him at gunpoint and claims he's not from around here. Lucifer responds its a long story, to which Piper replies she has the time to listen. The chapter ends there. The Four Horsemen Holding an impromptu camp fire talk, Piper Wright begins her interrogation of Lucifer, while still wary after what she had seen. Describing himself as the product of a monster and a human, identifying himself as a Damphir, Lucifer shares more about his deeds. Besides small bites upon the Brahmin he herded, he had taken to hunting down bandits and other Wasteland raiders for his blood intake per week. He describes an incident where he stumbled upon a group and drained them all dry, so thirsty he had become then. He mentions his teacher briefly and adds that he chooses to be human. As he doesn't believe nature excuses actions, especially if you're capable of thought and reason. The conversation turns softer, Piper beginning to trust him when he freezes and claims there's something troubling in the wind. Back in Mercy, there's been an attack. A crazy wastelander named Limos has been burning down the town, aided by a traitor Paladin of the Brotherhood of Steel. Convincing the townsfolk to hole up in the bar, the traitor Sentenza then cuts them down from behind with a minigun, leaving no survivors save for one. A little girl named Mary whom his once-fellow Paladin protects with his bulk, urging her to run. Sentenza kills him and joins Limos outside, as everything burns. Miles away, Lucifer and Piper rush through the night for the confrontation. The Face of War Chapter five shows us the point of view from two people. One is Mars, the Super-Mutant, ex-Gladiator cannibal. The other is Piper Wright. We see a memory of Mars as a child, who killed his brother for food and discovered that the corpse made a more palatable fare. Sated for the first time, the scent of his brothers blood fills him with joy and sets him on the path he travels now. When captured later by Caesars Legion, they turn him into a gladiator as his attitude makes him impossible for labor, pitting him against the toughest creatures of the Wasteland. He grows and he becomes a favorite of the crowd, who give him the name he adopts later. Later on, he's bought by someone who smells strange to him, who claims that Mars will serve him and opens his cage. Mars laughs and moves to kill the man for his presumption. The memory fades and we cut to today. In his gladiator armor, surrounded by his followers who seek to emulate him, Mars has destroyed the Railroad construction site adjacent to the town of Mercy. All for the purpose of preventing escape, as well as revealing in his thoughts that he answers to someone else. The wind changes and all go silent as they turn to the darkness. At this point, we cut to the point of view of Piper Wright. Hearing an explosion on their way to Mercy, they detour as they believe any survivors of any attack might have gone there, to use the train to escape. Instead, they come across bodies left by Mars and his followers rampage. Lucifer is hit especially hard, presumably because he interacted with a lot of them in happier times. It enrages him and he asks Piper to stay out of the conflict to come, which she openly agrees. Lucifer walks out of the wastelands in full view of Mars and his followers, prompting Piper to take down everything in her notes as well as prepare the Plasma pistol she still has to cover him. The chapter ends with a stand-off, between Mars and Lucifer. Showdown at the Tracks Showdown begins where we left off previously. With Lucifer standing out in the open, walking within eyesight of Mars and his cultists. Piper and Lucifer switch off for the stories point of views, beginning with Lucifer contemplating what evil is and its role it played in his life. And while his training involved closing off your heart as its a certainty not everyone can be saved, with the peaceful month with the town of Mercy, Lucifer gives into his rage. Melded with his skill, what should have been a clean, concise fight becomes a bloodbath, with Lucifer deliberately killing each of Mars minions who rush him in a group, in the slowest way possible. Six die choking on their own blood, black keys lodged in their throats. The rest get their arms chopped off and slowly, bleed out to death till only Lucifer and Mars remain. Piper in her attempt to cover Lucifer in his fight with her plasma pistol is knocked out by Limos the Pyromaniac, who carries her over his shoulder and interrupts the fight with relish. The chapter ends there, with Piper in the hands of the enemy and Lucifer unable to save her. Red and Black Five hours till dawn. Lucifer stands in a triangular position. Himself on one angle, Mars on the other and Limos on the last. Gloating, Limos gropes Pipers body to Lucifer's intense rage, telling him to drop his weapon or he'll feed her to Mars. Lucifer simply says that it would happen either way, before he hears something. Dropping his weapon, he gives into their demands and surrenders. Piper wakes up, to see Lucifer being tortured. His left arm twisted by Mars and the bones systematically broken as Limos laughs. Piper gains an epiphany through the quiet pain Lucifer displays and realizes something about his character that bothered her so much in the first place. In the wasteland, altruism is rare. Nobody ever does something just because. Even if its something as small as a meal, there is always a catch. Not so with him. The realization he suffers and takes upon so much burdens mentally because he believes its better he was the scapegoat or because nobody else would infuriates her. She screams to him to get up and forget about her, to live. She then reads Lucifer's lips as he smiles, mouthing the word "distraction." A minute later, Limos head gets blown off by the plasma pistol Piper dropped and Mary picked up, following her towns killer to the location. Its enough of a distraction for Lucifer to avoid Mars follow-up attack, transforming into a swarm of bats for his sword and reforming, all regenerated. He swiftly kills Mars with a thrust under his guard and chin, piercing the brain and taking the entire head off with it. He ends it afterwards, sneaking up on Sentenza and decapitating him. A few days later, after burying the dead and scavenging equipment, the only survivors of the town of Mercy are Piper Wright, Lucifer himself and Mary, the little girl. A merchant caravan comes and Piper makes a deal for them to take them on as passengers, voicing her idea to return to Diamond City with Mary at her side. She invites Lucifer to join them, though he declines voicing he has reasons to go back on the road. Piper is saddened at the news, but has a last surprise for him. A pipboy is strapped to his wrist, to aid him in travelling the wasteland more effectively. She also kisses his cheek and tells him he's not so bad as he believes himself to be, voicing her knowledge of the inner struggle Lucifer has dealt with his whole life, believing he's some sort of monster despite everything. Watching their caravan leave till its a dot in the distance, Lucifer fiddles with the pipboy and observes that his place, no matter the world will always be between evil and those it chooses as its victims. He heads off back on the road and his search, content. Avalon Interlude The Torch Witch Hunter Black Swan Lake Character Relationships * Ruby Rose - ''The protagonist of 'RWBY. The two of them are good friends, though Lucifer has a habit of expressing sorrow inwardly that someone so young was thrown into such a violent adventure. * Yang Xiao Long - A major character of RWBY. Like with Ruby, though he is good friends with her, he laments how she and her sister undergo such dangerous adventures. * Vash the Stampede - The protagonist of '''Trigun. Though Lucifer was initially wary of Vash's personality, the two of them eventually warmed up to be good friends. * Yomi Isayama - A major character from 'Ga-Rei '''who made her debut in ''The Grand Hotel. He has a strong bond with her, as well as a number of other incarnations of him and her throughout the multiverse where both exist alongside, presumably most of which that have yet to undergo the events of Ga-Rei. Trivia * He's Romanian / Italian, with American Citizenship. * He was born in a Scholomance ritual, before being taken away by his mother to a new life. * His father is Count Dracula, his mother was a gypsy witch. * A practising catholic, Lucifer is sanctioned and works as a priest by day. * Among his favorite music, he particularly enjoys Blue Oyster Cult. * He enjoys a quiet night of reading and tea. * His name means "Lightbringer, Son of Angels." * It is assumed that the incarnations of Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, and Vash the Stampede that he has befriended are different from the ones that appeared in the Murder Series. * His usual equipment consists of thirty black keys as used by the Burial Agency. Saint Guillotine, the name of the sword he crafted, using black key techniques as a whole. One Glock 19 or a Smith and Wesson, depending on the nature of the monster he hunts and specialized ammo for both. Items generally carried with him are his silver crucifix and his military scriptures. Other items are used according to need. His current situation consists of a Smith and Wesson, Fourteen Black Keys, Saint Guillotine and a Pipboy in addition to his crucifix and scriptures. Category:Characters Category:The Lightbringer Chronicles Category:NPCs Category:Witch Hunter Category:The Torch Category:Coalition Category:Pending pages